The Cold Light of Day
by Ava Turner
Summary: A mysterious assasin, whom Chris appears to have a connection with, is intent on resurrecting a certain former Source. The Charmed Ones are not pleased with Cole's return while Chris fights hard to keep all his secrets.
1. Secrets

Title: The Cold Light Of Day Author: Aly aka Dillon Email: aly@rosemcgowanonline.com and can be contacted on MSN by witchycole@hotmail.com Notes: A Charmed fiction that does refer to current episodes in terms of general plots and characters but explained for those who don't watch the current season. *A very important note*: reviews are my inspiration! Please review. Chapters: I have no plan on how many chapters there will be, I'm hoping for at least a dozen. However, I have an unfinished fiction – Going Somewhere New, so not only may life distract me from updating, I do have another unfinished fiction that may distract me. Sorry guys. Just pester me if I am lacking initiative. Will get to it eventually.  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
"Get out of my way" the girl snapped. She had jet-black hair and olive skin. She wore a black and long robe. "Ava.. You can't," Chris told her. They were in the infamous Halliwell Manor's attic and if any of the sisters came in..  
  
Chris was still trying to get the Charmed Ones trust. Not falsely, of course, but he could hardly tell them he was Piper's son. He was here to save his brother, the first child of a Charmed One. He had to do it fast; he was running out of time. The last thing he needed was for them to know his affiliate with a powerful demon.  
  
His cousin.  
  
Phoebe's daughter.  
  
"Why now? As soon as me as he baby is born, I'm outta here. Come later. I don't need this now" he pleaded.  
  
"You know the book is on the same side as them. It's also as powerful as they are. When they start drifting apart, their power becoming weaker, this book becomes weaker. I'm going to need a hell of a power to resurrect a former Source. You know all of this."  
  
"Doesn't mean I have to like it. And if they come home? Leo doesn't trust me, and is always trying to catch me out. If he's watching.."  
  
"Then you can't save Wyatt and instead of saving him you'll have to kill him" she piped up brightly and rolled her eyes. "The kid deserves it anyway."  
  
Chris rolled his eyes.  
  
"Ah, here it is!"  
  
Chris ignored her. "Not only are you resurrecting a former Source, you're resurrecting an ex-husband." Chris shook his head. "He doesn't even know you. What are you going to do then?"  
  
"Restore his memories," she said plainly. She laughed on the utter confusion on his face.  
  
"I'm going to restore the memories of my father, the father I know, in his past. The Cole that I'm resurrecting. So he will have memories of the future."  
  
"A future he doesn't remember and will never get to experience," Chris told her, eyebrows raised.  
  
They both heard footsteps as someone walked up the attic stairs. "Your on your own now" Chris whispered and orbed out. Piper walked in with baby Wyatt on her hip.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Piper snapped. As she saw Ava at the book, she motioned to freeze her. Nothing happened. This was because not only was Ava family, being Phoebe's daughter, but also she was a good witch.  
  
Ava ripped the page of the book out and shimmered out.  
  
Piper walked to the book and tried to identify the page that had been taken. Only a corner at the bottom was left behind, and she saw part of a black raven weaved into a dark vine. This was the page border for all the spells only to be used in dire need as they had serious repercussions and had minor or major dark elements in the rituals.  
  
She bit her lip. Whoever this girl was, it was major. She thought of calling out to her husband, Leo. She thought against it as he wasn't their Whitelighter anymore and was an Elder. Plus the fact they were separated.  
  
She decided against it and called to her current Whitelighter.  
  
"Chris!"  
  
Chris didn't come even though he heard her call. He knew there would be questions and with Phoebe's recent empath power, he wasn't sure if he could hide the facts he knew. The answers they wanted.  
  
Phoebe could feel anything in the room. Chris tried his hardest to hide his emotions from the empath power reading him, though occasionally he slipped. Slipping now would be disastrous. Chris needed them to trust him. They couldn't have any doubt.  
  
Especially as his time was running out. 


	2. The Resurrection

"So what happened again?" Paige asked Piper.  
  
Paige and Phoebe were now in the attic after Piper had called them. Paige was flicking through the book to see if any other pages were missing. Piper was sitting sideward on a couch, with Wyatt next to her. She was playing with him and hardly paying attention. Phoebe lounged in a chair, bored.  
  
Piper sighed. She brushed her hair neatly behind her ears. "I come in and this demon is at the book, looking at it."  
  
"Demon?" Phoebe asked. "How do you know?"  
  
"Because she later shimmered," Piper answered then continued with her story. "As I was saying, I demanded to know who she was and tried to freeze her. Didn't work. She ripped out the page and shimmered."  
  
"We should keep the book in a vault or something" Phoebe joked.  
  
"How did this demon get anywhere near the book?" Paige asked, frowning. "It doesn't add up. She would have to be a force of good to go near it."  
  
"She couldn't have been a force of good if she stole a black magick ritual," Phoebe commented thoughtfully, "She must have had a spell to fool the book into thinking it."  
  
"And the black robe *soooo* spelt out evil. Plus the shimmering."  
  
"I still think we should call Leo." "Piper, Leo isn't our Whitelighter--" "And our Whitelighter isn't answering!" "Can't be calling to your ex whenever we can't figure something out" Paige remarked with a sly smile that Piper couldn't read. "Fine" she said, poking out her tongue. "CHRIS!" she yelled. "Get you ass down here now!"  
  
--  
  
Chris winced as he heard yet another yell at him. He really should go, or then there would be more suspicion then there was worth. He closed his eyes and focused. He was practicing feeling null, void. So Phoebe couldn't read him.  
  
He took a deep breath and orbed to the manor. He winced again as he saw Piper pacing, and the looks on their faces said it all. He was in big trouble.  
  
"Where the hell have you been?" Piper snapped. "With a charge?" he said questionably and avoided her look.  
  
Piper had a look of confusion on her face. "A demon was here and took one of the black magick rituals. The demon fooled the book somehow. Do you know how that could have been done?"  
  
"Sure, some dark spells can fool anything. Even the Book of Shadows can be fooled" Chris rambled on, not knowing if what he was saying was even true. "Well she got what she came for. She won't be back."  
  
"We still have to stop her from using whatever spell she took!" Paige told Chris. "She won't be back, but we have to find her."  
  
Piper slowly moved her head to the side as she did whenever she was concentrating. "Chris, we never said it was a 'she'. We only said it was a demon" "What?" "We never described the demon. How did you know?"  
  
Chris opened his mouth but he didn't know what to say. He slowly closed it. He knew that his whole body was panicking so closed his eyes and focused on blocking Phoebe's empathy ability on reading him. When he regained composure he opened his eyes again and saw the three girls looking at him curiously.  
  
--  
  
Ava sat in the middle of her newly acquired house, in the basement. She sat just outside a circle of blood. Blood of powerful beings.  
  
Ava started to chant. She had memorized the ritual and was performing it with the utmost delicacy.  
  
"Mircutu Darscillia Malente" she chanted the last words of the ritual.  
  
She was nervous for what would appear in the circle. It would be the most powerful being that existed in this time dimension, in this realm. Only when she killed whatever came would she be able to bring Cole back.  
  
Ava hoped it wasn't any of the Charmed Ones because a personal battle was the last thing she needed. The spell granted and took life. If Ava failed, she would die.  
  
Ava sighed a breath of relief when she saw a demon, not a force of good. She kicked him in the stomach and she blew into the palm of her hand. Fire was thrown at the demon and engulfed him. He was gone within seconds.  
  
'Nice to know I can beat the most powerful demon in this realm with a flick of a hand' she thought quickly.  
  
Ava stepped into the circle and her thoughts were on one man. She imagined he was in the circle. She focused on every detail, willing for him to appear. A black wind swirled and a shape formed. It was him. She had done it!  
  
--  
  
As Chris was about to say something off the look of his three charges, he heard a familiar call from the Elders.  
  
"I gotta go, they're calling" Chris said finally.  
  
"No, you don't!" Phoebe frowned. "Explain". "Explain what?" he asked. "Explain how you know about her" Paige said.  
  
"I don't have any idea who this demon is. Hoping it's a her because females are nice things to look at" Chris commented.  
  
"Liar" Piper said. "More secrets." "I have to go"  
  
"Of course you do, all Whitelighters have to go when charges want answers," Piper said, rolling her eyes, thinking of Leo. By the time she finished the sentence Chris was gone.  
  
"Hello Chris" Leo said.  
  
"Have my own Elder always waiting for me? I get to skip the queue?" Chris sarcastically remarked.  
  
"Only when you're evil."  
  
Chris rolled his eyes. "What now?" "The Elders have been alerted on radar of two powerful players entering the field. One used powerful magic before the other appeared. Assumably a resurrection or a powerful summoning spell." "Nice to know, I'll tell Piper, Paige and Phoebe. Keep them on an alert. Any for information?" "No, but I have a feeling you knew all of this. I have a feeling you know what's going on--" "Because I'm Evil" Chris finished for him sarcastically. "I know you are, Chris. You sent me to that god-forsaken Island and you have secrets that you care not to share. I will be watching you." "I did not send you to Valhalla!" he snapped, finally losing his patience. Leo eyed him carefully. "You should get back to your charges. "Gladly" Chris said. Maybe he shouldn't have sent Leo to Valhalla. Maybe there had been another way.  
  
He had sent Leo to an island of Amazon like warriors named Valkyries. Freyja, a friend, had kept Leo imprisoned as a favor. When Leo was finally released he had not trusted Chris at all. With good reason, of course. He only did it so he could step in as the Charmed Ones' Whitelighter.  
  
--  
  
"I don't understand," Cole told Ava. "In fact, I don't care. I just want to be with Phoebe."  
  
Ava rolled her eyes. "You will either sit there and be a good boy while I restore some memories, or I can tie you down while I do it. Your choice." Ava needed to draw his blood to complete the memory restoration.  
  
Cole glared at the girl. "Who he hell do you think you are to think you could even force me to do something?"  
  
She laughed. "Recognize the spell? You do know that I did battle with the most powerful demon in this dimension to get you out of Hell. I am not a pushover."  
  
Cole knew she was right. "And why did you get me out of Hell, again? I forget."  
  
Ava only had given him a cryptic reason to why she had saved him. She knew the memories would answer the question.  
  
"Just consider me family," she told him. He frowned though put his hand out. She cut down the side of his hand and blood dripped on the blood- ridden circle. She dropped a potion of the blood and smoke lurched out of the spot where the potion landed. As the smoke spread around the room he saw everything in fast motion.  
  
A life he once lived. 


	3. Confusion

"Hey" Chris said to Ava, who was reading a book.  
  
"Hey" she replied, sporting a small smile. Chris slumped into a nearby chair.  
  
"I know my baby cousin enough to know that means bad news. What is it? I know you succeeded, because the Elders are already onto it."  
  
Chris looked at her, even though she pretended to be engrossed into the book. "Where is he?" Chris asked.  
  
"On the balcony. Just sitting there. One would think the guy can't talk", she said, sighing.  
  
"Give him time. He's been given over 20 years of memories all in one shot" Chris said, "Plus he's probably upset how determined Phoebe is to keep him away."  
  
"At least he doesn't have to go through all that again"  
  
Chris studied his cousin. She was obviously upset that Cole wanted to be alone. He would come around.  
  
"You're going to have to come clean to *them* and the Elders. They'll find out."  
  
"I know. Seeing as you've succeeded I'll probably do it later today. You're right they'll find out," Chris said, standing up. "And Phoebe will find out. Everything. I know you and Cole are really close, but you can't ignore Phoebe. She will want answers."  
  
"Then answer them" Ava told him. Chris sighed. "Me? Why me? Why do I always get the dirty work?"  
  
"Because you're so good at it," Ava laughed. He eyes drifted to behind Chris and he whipped around. To see Cole standing there.  
  
"I remember you" Cole said to Chris.  
  
"Yep, I'm Ava's cousin--"  
  
"Piper's second son"  
  
"That's me"  
  
Ava stood up. "Do you want to go out somewhere? Maybe have some dinner..?"  
  
Cole shook his head. "I want to know why you did this to me?"  
  
"Did what?" she asked.  
  
"Restore these memories. Why?"  
  
"Because you don't know me. We can skip the introductions, you know *everything* about me. About what happens to you."  
  
"Right, so you don't have to tell me how many sugars you have in your coffee or your favourite singer. I haven't lived this life!"  
  
"You should be grateful!"  
  
Cole regretted shouting at her, she looked so hurt. He was just confused; he didn't want to hurt anybody. He looked around for Chris, though he wasn't there. He must've orbed out.  
  
"If loving you means I'm selfish, the guilty as charged" she hoarsely whispered. "Why are you doing this?"  
  
"I'm sorry, but I haven't done these things, but I will. Though some things wont because you and Chris are here to change things"  
  
"You still did them. Just because you wont repeat them. It's *your* memories. Not another person. You are Cole Turner."  
  
"I know all that. I know how I felt about these times. I remember how I felt when all these memories were happening. Hatred, love, affection. I remember all of it. I've seen you grow up. But I know I really didn't, another version of me did."  
  
"Naturally, you are confused. It's okay, Dad. Mistakes wont happen, and life will be better because of these memories. A warning of what's to come."  
  
Cole sighed. He had done all of these things, but his conscience was nagging at him because he hadn't, and wouldn't be presented the opportunity to do many of the things he remembered. Lost experiences. Even though he remembered every single experience. One side of him was mad at Ava for not letting him experience all these things. To know what it's like. That was the contradictory. He did know what it was like to experience these things. He remembered every single one.  
  
*Memories given, not earned.*  
  
--  
  
"Where have you been?" Leo asked Chris when he orbed back to the attic of the Halliwell Manor. "I told you to get back here."  
  
Chris looked over at Phoebe, Piper and Paige. They were overlooking curiously.  
  
"Sorry, I lied" he confessed. Leo continued to glare.  
  
"Then I should clip your wings," Leo practically spat. Chris smiled inwardly. Only if the Elders have given him the powers would they have the power to take them. He was born with them; no one could take them from him.  
  
"What did you lie about?" Paige asked. She knew not coming to them straight away was the lie. There was something else. Something that Leo would probably love to hear. Any excuse to point the finger at Chris.  
  
"I know the women that was here earlier," Chris explained.  
  
"Aha! I knew it!" Piper exclaimed.  
  
"Who is she?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Someone I know"  
  
"Give us more then that, Chris" Leo said. "From the future?"  
  
Chris nodded. "She resurrected her father, that's all she took the spell for." He put his hands up to stop Leo from interrupting him. "Her name is Ava. She has no care for the good and evil fight. Ava is not evil and didn't do it for an evil purpose. Only to get the person she loves the most, back."  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?" Paige asked quietly. "Why lie?"  
  
"Because I need your trust. I know Leo doesn't have it, but it better start quick, otherwise I won't be able to save Wyatt. I just thought there would be more questions then needed."  
  
"Though I do have to add while Ava does not care for either good or evil, she sometimes takes side depending on what suits her. She may become the enemy at some point."  
  
"And her father?" Phoebe asked. "Leo says he's powerful. How powerful? We need more to go on, just in case they do switch..."  
  
"This isn't my place to tell.." Chris said.  
  
"Like Hell it is!" Leo snapped. "You will tell us everything you know!"  
  
"Phoebe really should ask Ava. Ava's secrets are not mine to tell."  
  
"Me?" Phoebe squeaked. "What do I have to do with her?"  
  
Chris shrugged, not wanting to say anymore. Hoping Leo wouldn't force him to tell.  
  
"We can't locate them anymore," Leo said. "For Phoebe to confront them would be dangerous and we don't know where to start."  
  
"I'll take her. I promise Ava won't attack without due notice. If Ava doesn't want Phoebe to be there, she'll say it before she throws us out. She's not overly violent."  
  
"All demons are, Chris," Piper frowned.  
  
"No, I want to go." Phoebe found this all intriguing. What did she have in common with this demon? A secret about her? All's well in fun and games.  
  
Chris held his hand out for her. Phoebe shot Leo and questionable look and he nodded. She took Chris' hand and felt the familiar feeling of orbing. Chris just hoped this would turn out all well.  
  
Emotions would be running high, that part was for sure. 


End file.
